PUZZLE
by Haruman16
Summary: Cinta itu simple kau bisa membaca alur kedepannya Bertemu-Jatuh Cinta-Dekat-Ber hubungan-Bosan-Lalu-Berakhir. Jaehyun tau semua itu karna banyak buku atau pun lagu yang menggambarkan seperti apa cinta itu, Tapi dia tidak pernah berfikir jika alur cintanya ini sama dengan kata-kata pakar cinta yang pernah dia baca. This is Jaeyong / GS #NCT
1. chapter 1

PUZZLE

Cast:

Jung Jaehyun

Lee Taeyong

Other cast . .

Chapter :

1\. Break, Burn and End

Mencintai itu seperti mengendarai Maserati

Menyusuri jalan lurus lalu buntu

Lebih cepat dari angin

Bergairah seperti dosa

Dan berakhir teramat cepat

Jaehyun tau semua ini akan terjadi, ketika kau berada dalam suatu ikatan

hubungan yang awalnya saling melengkapi menjaga dan menghargai.

Suatu saat kau akan bertemu pada suatu titik dimana kau merasa semua ini begitu biasa dan

hambar, tanpa ada bumbu-bumbu pahit manis asamnya percintaan.

Cinta itu simple kau bisa membaca alur kedepannya

Bertemu-Jatuh Cinta-Dekat-Ber

hubungan-Bosan-Lalu-Berakhir.

Jaehyun tau semua itu karna banyak buku atau pun lagu yang menggambarkan seperti

apa cinta itu,

Tapi dia tidak pernah berfikir jika alur cintanya ini sama dengan kata-kata pakar cinta yang pernah dia baca.

Flashback

Kisah percintaannya ini dimulai ketika dia bertemu dengan gadis itu di halte bus dekat taman kota, saat itu langit tengah menumpahkan tangisnya, keduanya sama-sama terjebak hujan tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar, keduanya sama-sama menikmati rintikan hujan yang terjun menuju bumi. Saat Jaehyun melihat wajah gadis itu ada suatu geleyar aneh dalam hatinya, dan tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Gadis itu sadar jika diperhatikan lalu menoleh kearah Jaehyun.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" katanya bingung.

"Ah Tidak, maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman," balas Jaehyun dengan senyum.

"Tak apa" jawab gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Dan saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya Jaehyun merasakan jantungnya berteriak ingin keluar, dan darahnya mengalir tanpa tujuan. Setelahnya tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari keduanya.Sudah 30 menit menunggu tapi bus tak datang-datang, gadis itu mulai menggigil dan Jaehyun menyadarinya, lalu dengan segera dia lepas jaket bassball kesayangannya dan memberikan pada gadis itu.

"Pakailah, kau tampak kedinginan,"

Gadis itu hanya memandang wajah tampan Jaehyun lalu jaket bassball yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ah tidak usah,"

"Tak apa, pakailah" jawab Jaehyun meyakinkan.

Lalu dengan enggan gadis itu pun memakainya, dia memang sangat kedinginan dan bodohnya saat keluar rumah tadi dia hanya menggenakan kaos longgar lengan pendeknya.

"Terimakasih," katanya kemudian. Jaehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berkata,

"Jung Jaehyun, kau?" lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Taeyong," balas gadis itu sambil menjabat tangan Jaehyun.

Dan dari pertemuan manis itu terjadilah pertemuan kedua-ketiga dan pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan keduanya sering jalan bersama lalu kadang juga saling mengirim pesan hingga tanpa sadar benih benih merah jambu itu tertanam pada hati keduanya.

Dan Jaehyun fikir liburanya kini terasa berbeda,. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa gadis yang dia temui di halte itu menjadi murid baru disekolahannya? Karna hal tersebutnyalah dia dan Taeyong menjadi lebih dekat, mereka bahkan sering belajar bersama, sampai hangout bersama.

Dan puncaknya diakhir pergantian tahun ini dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan atau bahkan dia fikirkan.

Diawali dengan tekad yang kuat dan keberaniannya, tepat pada tanggal 31 Desember dia mengajak Taeyong keluar bersama menikmati malam pergantian tahun dan melihat kembang api bersama.

Lalu tepat saat detik-detik pergantian tahun dia menyatakan perasaanya pada Taeyong dengan hujan kembang api di atas mereka, Taeyong hanya mengatakan "Ya" 1 kata singkat namun kata itu mampu membuat hati seorang Jung Jaehyun meluap-luap bahagia.

Falshback End

Awalnya memang betul menyenangkan bahkan Jaehyun tak mampu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, tapi kini semua berubah. Hanya ada pertengkaran pada hubungannya. Semua ini berawal 4 bulan lalu saat dia dan Taeyong sama sama masuk dalam suasana universitas, keduanya sama sama sibuk dan jarang bertemu karna kesibukan masing-masing, hanya kadang saling menyapa lewat sms atau email. Biasanya Jaehyun masih menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Taeyong dipagi harinya, mengajak berangkat bersama. Tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung pada bulan pertama.

Pada bulan berikutnya mereka hanya bertemu 1 atau 2 kali dalam seminggu. Taeyong memutuskan untuk bekerja part time untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mahasiswanya, dan Jaehyun menyetujui, mengingat posisinya hanya sekedar kekasih.

Pertemuan yang awalnya hanya 1 atau 2 kali dalam seminggu itu kini menjadi makin sedikit, hanya kadang keduanya menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama atau Jaehyun menunggu kekasihnya itu selesai bekerja dan pulang bersama.

Menjadi mahasiswa ditahun pertama ternyata cukup menguras waktu dan tenaga, banyak tugas yang menanti belum lagi kegiatan lainnya, dan hal itu semakin membatasi waktu bersama untuk keduanya. Jaehyun mulai bosan dan Taeyong pun demikian. Hingga saat sore akhir pekan itu Jaehyun melihat Taeyong berjalan bersama dengan seorang pria yang menjadi rekan kerjanya di cafe, sebenarnya keduanya hanya pulang bersama mengingat jalan mereka searah tapi Jaehyun tidak berfikir demikian, hingga dengan emosi yang meluap-luap dia menghampiri Taeyong dan menariknya kasar dari pria itu.

Lalu tuduhan dia tujukan pada Taeyong dengan mengatai telah membagi cintanya, tak lagi setia dan berselingkuh. Taeyong sudah menjelaskan kebenarannya namun Jaehyun tak mau mendengarkannya, dan kukuh dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lalu Jaehyun meninggalkan Taeyong begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan airmata yang mulai keluar dari kedua mata Taeyong. Lalu Sejak itulah pertengkaran pertengkaran lain terjadi tanpa alasan pasti.

Bertengkar dengannya seperti mencoba pecahkan teka teki

Yang sadar tak ada jawabannya

Menyesali dirinya seperti berharap kau tak pernah tahu

Bahwa cinta bisa sekuat itu?

Sore itu Taeyong pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, karna sang pemilik cafe menutup cafe lebih cepat dari biasanya dan kini dia tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement Jaehyun dengan bungkusan ditanggannya, dia ingin mengajak Jaehyun makan malam bersama, rencananya dia akan memasak masakan kesukaan Jaehyun sekaligus mencoba memperbaiki hubungan keduanya.

Kakinya tengah sampai pada pintu apartement Jaehyun dengan senyum diwajahnya dia membunyikan bel.

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Merasa tak ada jawaban dia coba mengulang nya beberapa kali, namun hasilnya nihil. apa Jaehyun pergi? Fikirnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dia pun pergi meninggalkan pintu aparterment Jaehyun.

Baru saja Taeyong ingin menyebrang, tapi matanya menangkap sosok yang dia cari tengah duduk di sebuah coffe shop tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis yang tak asing pada pandangan Taeyong. Itu gadis yang sering dia lihat bersama Jaehyun 1 bulan belakangan ini, Kim Doyoung teman sefakultas Jaehyun. Keduanya nampak senang dengan entah obrolan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sesekali gadis itu akan memukul Jaehyun karna candaannya, lalu Jaehyun akan balas mengacak rambut gadis itu.

Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya, disaat dirinya ingin mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya, kenapa Jaehyun malah tampak asyik melempar canda dengan gadis itu. Awalnya Taeyong hanya berfikir jika keduanya hanya sebatas teman, karna Jaehyun selalu mengatakan demikian, mereka tengah berada dalam 1 kelompok tugas itu yang dikatakan Jaehyun padanya, tapi kini sepertinya semua itu telah berubah. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Doyoung? Gadis itu cantik, ramah, pintar dan tentu saja easygoing. Benar-benar berkebalikan dengan dirinya.

Mungkin Jaehyun telah bosan padaku, itulah yang Taeyong fikirkan.

Seperti warna musim gugur

Begitu terang sebelum semuanya hilang

Kehilanga dia terasa bitu yang tak pernah ku tahu

Merindukannya terasa gelap kelabu

Melupakannya bak mencoba mengingat seseorang yang tak pernah kita temui

Tapi rasa cinta ini tetap terasa merah

Dipertengahan musim semi ini keduanya bertemu di tempat awal mereka berjumpa.

Taeyong tengah memantapkan tekadnya. Tadi dia telah mengirikan pesan pada Jaehyun untuk bertemu di tempat pertama mereka berjumpa.

Keduanya nampak diam, enggan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu" Taeyong memulai percakapan.

"Cukup Baik," jawab Jaehyun singkat, dan itu membuktikan semua spekulasi Taeyong selama ini.

Sepertinya gadis itu telah memenuhi hari harimu dengan baik ya Jae? batin Taeyong miris.

"Kau ingat awal pertemuan kita?" Taeyong berkata lagi.

"Aku kira dari awal pertemuan kita itu akan berkembang menjadi pertemuan pertemuan berikutnya, dan ternyata memang benar," Sambungnya.

Jaehyun hanya mendengarkan semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong tanpa memberi tanggapan.

"Aku tau jika hubungan kita akan berkembang setelah itu, lalu akhirnya di Desember 3 tahun lalu kau membenarkan pernyataan hatiku," Taeyong tetap meneruskan kata katanya tanpa menoleh kearah Jaehyun.

"3 tahun ternyata cukup panjang juga ya?" tanya Taeyong, tapi Jaehyun tak meberi jawaban.

"Baiklah, ayo berakhir," Kata Taeyong lalu menatap mata Jaehyun. Mata itu adalah favorite Taeyong dari Jaehyun, mata yang selalu bisa memberi keteduhan untuknya tapi kenapa sekarang saat menatap mata Jaehyun begitu menyakitkan? Sangat menyeaakan.

Berakhir? Otak Jaehyun baru saja mencerna kata itu, lalu ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Inilah akhir dari kisah cintanya. Tanpa menjawab dia hanya memandang wajah teduh Taeyong. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum padahal keadaan hatinya saat ini begitu buruk.

"Diam berarti Iya," kata Taeyong.

"Baiklah Jung Jaehyun nikmatilah harimu, terima kasih untuk semuanya, semoga kau bahagia dengannya, dan mari bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang bahagia " setelah mengucapkan kata itu Taeyong beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan hampa dihatinya.

Mulai detik itu keduanya memilih berjalan pada jalan masing masing, mencoba membangun hari baru tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Walau sebenarnya hati mereka sama-sama berteriak ingin mengulang sang waktu.

Dan mencoba menikmati hari demi hari dengan senyum walau kehampaan tak bisa mereka pungkiri.

Mengingat terjadi dalam kilas balik dan gema

Kubilang pada diriku, sudah saatnya, harus merelakannya

Tapi merelakannya adalah hal yang mustahil

Dan seketika semua memori itu berada dalam kepalaku

Oh, aku kehilangan dirinya terasa begitu biru

Tapi cinta ini masih membakar merah

tbc or end?

Sebenernya aku udah pernah post fanfic ini disalah satu medsosku dg cast yang berbeda. jadibagi klian yg pernah baca jangan berfikir klo ini plagiat atau apalah.

aku nggk tau sih ini bagus apa nggk, jika responnya bagus bakal aku lanjut, tapi klo nggk yah mungkin cuman smpe sini aja.

jika kalian berkenan meningggalkan 1 smpe 2 kalimat diklom review aku berterima kasih sekali.

last. review juseyo . . . :) :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Passed is Past

PUZZLE

Cast:

Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Other cast . .

Chapter :

1\. Break, Burn and End

2\. Passed Is Past

 _Mari kita bertemu ketika Lily bermekaran_

D _an mengucapkan selamat tinggal Ketika mereka layu_

L _alu menjalankan skenario hidup masing masing_ _Hidup bahagia tanpa menengok masa lalu_

 _Dan Happy ending_

 _Tapi akankah bisa semudah itu?_

Saat pertama bertemu Jaehyun, Taeyong pikir hidupnya akan berubah lebih berwarna dan tidak monoton. Menikmati masa remajanya layaknya remaja lainnya, Belajar-Bermain-HangOut-Kencan-Dan akhirnya mempunyai kekasih.

Dirinya menyadari bahwa warna dalam hidupnya telah pudar dan menghilang, tidak ada lagi warna merah muda disetiap akhir pekan, ataupun warna merah ketika cemburu.

Kini hanya ada warna hitam dan putih dimatanya.

Jaehyun lah yang membawa warna dalam hidupnya, dan Jaehyun pula yang membawa pergi warna hidupnya.

Jika kau bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja setelah pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun di halte malam itu? Jawabannya "TIDAK"

Karna nyatanya saat dia pergi dari sana airmatanya berdesak-desakan ingin keluar, sepanjang jalan pulang dia menangis, menangisi keputusannya, menangisi kebodohannya dan menangisi kisah cintanya. Dia fikir kisah cintanya akan berakhir Happy Ending seperti Snow White ataupun Bella, bisa hidup bahagia dengan pangerannya lalu membangun sebuah keluarga kecil dengan ditemani riuh rengekan anak-anak yang meminta bertemu Santa saat malam natal tiba.

Ketika sampai di apartementnya tangisnya berlanjut, terus berlanjut sampai pagi tiba. 4 hari dia tak keluar kamar, tak mandi tak makan ataupun minum. Hidupnya sungguh merana saat itu, Namun ketika hari ke-5 dia memantapkan hatinya, dia ingin berubah dan tak ingin terus berada dalam keterpurukan.

Setelah itu dia pun memutuskan untuk mengubah hidupnya, hal yang pertama dia lakukan untuk perubahannya adalah memotong rambut panjangnya, dulu Jaehyun selalu bilang bahwa dirinya menyukai penampilannya dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai, katanya Taeyong terlihat lebih manis dengan dandanan tersebut. Simple namun mampu membuat semua mata kaum adam tertuju padanya.

Kini tak ada lagi rambut panjang tergerainya, dia telah memangkasnya dan mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi pirang ke-biruan. Dan alhasil rambut sebahu kini menjadi penampilan barunya. Dia cukup puas dengan langkah awalnya.

Hari itu cafe tempat Taeyong bekerja begitu ramai pengunjung, dia dan karyawan lainnya cukup dibuat kelimpungan memenuhi pesanan pelanggan, jam dinding menunjukkan 9.30 malam dan hanya tinggal beberapa pelanggan yang tengah berusaha menghabiskan menunya. Cafe ini tutup pukul 10 dan kini Taeyong dan beberapa karyawan lainnya tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan pelanggan, lalu menyapu, mengepel dan setelah semua selesai cafe akan ditutup.

Angin malam ini begitu dingin, Taeyong memutuskan membawa secangkir cappucino untuk menemaninya pulang, dirinya telah sampai di halte bus dekat cafenya kira-kira 100meter dari cafenya. Sambil menunggu bus dia coba menghabiskan cappucinonya, fikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan seorang pria di sebuah halte beberapa tahun lalu, 2 tahun berhasil JinYe lewati, dia bisa menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dirinya tidak stay pada masa lalu. Taeyong masih menggunakan rambut sebahunya sebagai hairstylenya namun dia sudah mengganti warnanya beberapa kali, terakhir dia merubah warna rambutnya menjadi pink, warna itu masih menjadi warna rambutnya sampai sekarang. Terlalu mencolok memang, tapi dia menyukainya. Teman-teman nya bahkan selalu bilang bahwa Taeyong sangat cocok dengan rambutnya itu. Taeyong terlihat berkali-kali lebih imut kata mereka.

2 tahun ini hidupnya dia gunakan untuk pekerja dan belajar, walau sudah 2 tahun lamanya tapi dia tak pernah memungkiri bahwa sekeping hatinya masih terisi nama Jung Jaehyun, lelaki yang dia temui di halte bus dekat taman, lelaki yang meminjaminya jaket saat kedinginan, dan lelaki yang telah membuatnya terpuruk beberapa hari.

 ** _Flashback_**

Taeyong menyadari bahwa Lelaki disebelahnya itu tengah menatapnya maka dia pun menatap lelaki itu dan bertanya apakah ada yang salah padanya? Tapi lelaki itu menjawab "Tidak". Lalu lelaki itu tau jika dirinya kedinginan maka dia pun meminjamkan jaketnya pada nya , awalnya Taeyong menolak namun pada akhirnya dia menurut juga, karna nyatanya dia memang kedinginan saat itu dan membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat, Taeyong pun memakainya setelah itu bus datang, dia dan lelaki itu sama-sma menaiki bus itu, ketika Taeyong ingin melepaskan jaket yang telah menghangatnya, lelaki itu bilang bahwa Taeyong bisa membawanya dulu karrna diluar sana masih gerimis. Awalnya dirinya menolak, yah karna belum tentu dia bisa bertemu lelaki itu lagi kan? Tapi akhirnya dia menurut dan hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bus.

Paginya saat Taeyong memasuki sekolah barunya dan betapa kagetnya dia, dia bertemu lelaki dihalte bus semalam, kalo Taeyong tidak lupa Jaehyun namanya. Taeyong tidak menyangka dia dan Jaehyun bisa berada pada sekolahan yang sama namun kelas mereka berbeda, Taeyong adalah anak pindahan.

"Kita bertemu lagi,?" Jaehyun menyapanya saat bertemu dikoridor sekolahan.

"Hmm"

"Kau murid pindahan ya?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Iya,"

"Kau berada dikelas apa?"

"1-D bisakah kau menunjukkan jalannya?" tanya Taeyong ragu.

"Owh, ayo kuantarkan saja,"

Lalu tanpa permisi Jaehyun menarik tangannya.

Jaehyun menggenggam tangannya???

Hati Taeyong berteriak tak karuan, dan jantungnya makin berdetak tak karuan.

Bertemu dengan Jaehyun sudah membuat jantungnya dag-dig-dug lalu kini saat lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya jantungnnya serasa ingin copot saja.

Ketika jam istirahat berbunyi Jaehyun selalu mampir kekelasnya untuk mengajak makan siang bersama, untuk mengakrapkan diri katanya. Saat pulang sekolah pun Jaehyun selalu menunggu Taeyong pulang dan mengajak pulang bersama, kebetulah rumah mereka satu arah. Yah dari sebuah kebetulan itu menumbuhkan benang-benang merah jambu dihati kedua remaja itu.

 ** _Flashback End_**

 _Apakah kau di suatu tempat sana_

Me _rasa kesepian meskipun dia disisi mu?_

 _S_ _aat ku ucapkan kata-kata yang melukaimu_

 _Apakah kau lihat airmata yang menetes saat ku tinggalkanmu?_

Brukkkk . . .

Karna terlalu fokus pada buku ditangganya, Taeyong tak dapat menghindari tubrukan dari depannya.

Dia langsung mengucapkan kata "Maaf" pada korban keteledorannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku aku tak sengaja," kata Taeyong dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa apa,"

Taeyong merasa tak asing dengan suara ini, maka dengan cepat dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya menangkap siluit lelaki itu, sang korban pun nampaknya sama terkejutnya dengannya, 2 tahun lamanya mereka tak pernah bertemu, karna dia dengar Jaehyun menjadi mahasiswa beruntung yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Jerman.

"Taeyong" kata lelaki itu.

"Jaehyun " Taeyong membolakan kedua matanya.

"Hai, Apa kabar?" sapa Jaehyun ramah.

Senyum itu masih sama, senyum yang pertama kali dia lihat dari lelaki itu di halte bus malam itu. 2 tahun terlewati bagaimana bisa senyum itu masih menggetarkan secuil hatinya?

Bagaimana bisa takdir begitu kejam denganya?

 _Kan kuakui aku suka melihatnya_

 _K_ _an kuakui aku merasa kesepian_

 _Dan semua temanku bertanya_

 _Mengapa aku tak muncul?_

 _Aku hanya bisa tersenyum_

 ** _Dan ketika kudengar kau bisa melanjutkan hidup_** ** _Tak bisa kudustai diriku, bahwa aku sakit mendengarnya_**

 _Senyum mu masih sama seperti awal kita bertemu_

 _Semuanya terasa tak pernah terjadi_

 _Apakah ini hanya dusta belaka?_

tbc.

Aku gk tau apa ini cukup memuaskan unk chapter 2 nya,

but jika berkenan tinggalkan 1-2 kalimat dikolom review :) biar unk chap selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lgi dri ini :)

review juseyo . . . :)


End file.
